The Asking
by Tay Lupin
Summary: Just a short story about Hermione and Viktor's time in HP&GOF. Starting with the Yule ball. Reviews would be awesome :D My first story after all! NO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS J.K ROWLING DOES!
1. In the beginning, there was an angel

Chapter 1, The start of a new engagement

Viktor's POV

Viktor was basking in the golden glow of sunshine in the library, waiting for her. He was earlier than usual, wanting to be away from his admiring fan-girls. Bleugh, they made him feel sick. He didn't care about the popularity quidditch gave him. He played because he was good at it for Merlin's sake! They just didn't get that he really didn't like any of them romantically like they wanted. He wanted her. She wasn't like any other witch, she was different. She didn't trail after him all the time; rather she seemed to avoid him at all costs. This was why he was sitting here in the Library waiting for her to arrive. And not a moment later there she was with a backpack over flowing with books yet again. Viktor felt like a stalker the amount of times he had purposely camped out waiting for her to arrive. But he gained satisfaction every time he saw her. She was just so darn beautiful. Wishing for an excuse to talk to her, Viktor pulled out his wand quietly murmured diffindo pointing towards her backpack and with a loud crash, the books raced out onto the floor. Hearing her curse as she scrambled to pick them up brought a grin to his face and Viktor silently came over and helped her pick them all up in a pile to stack on Madam Pince's desk.

Hermione's POV

When Hermione realised who her helper was she smothered a sigh. Viktor, again. He just seemed to be everywhere she went. Out by the Black lake when she was reading, browsing the library shelves when she was seeking peace away from Harry and Ron, standing up for her when Malfoy was being a prat. Honestly, it was almost like he was following her.

"Thank-you." She mumbled to him. It was awkward to say the least. Not to mention the way he was looking at her was make her heart become fluttery. Ron never looked at her like that. Stop it Hermione. You'll just make yourself miserable. She scolded herself silently.

"You're velcome. I'm Viktor. Viktor Krum, and you are?" Viktor asked.

"Well as if I didn't know who you are. I mean, you're Viktor Krum, quidditch extraordinaire, Durmstrang's golden boy. Anyone would recognise you." Hermione sneered, she wasn't dumb after all. Viktor smiled and she instantly regretted her demeanour. He really was good on the eyes. And smiling just intensified the thought.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Viktor's POV

Viktor ginned at her sharpness. She held herself aloof from the fact that he was famous. In fact she seemed to despise it as much as he did. It was refreshing for a change.  
>"I'm Hermione Granger." She said. Well, it was finally good to put a name to the mysteriously beautiful girl he thought.<p>

"Hermynee." He tried out her name. She giggled a bit and he faltered. Maybe she wasn't as different as he thought. All the fan girls giggled.

"Close, Herm-ion-e." She spelled out for him. Oh, he realised. He didn't say her name properly. That's why she giggled. He tried again,

"Hermyownee." It really was a bit of a mouthful. But he thought he got it alright. She giggled again with a cute little smirk on her face. Viktor was enraptured with her lips, the perfect shape. So tempting, a perfectly luscious berry colour. He was so caught up, he didn't realise that she had asked if he wanted to sit with her.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Hermione repeated.

"Vhat? Oh yes. I vill sit vith you." Viktor stumbled over the words hurriedly as she walked over to where he was sitting not moments before. Viktor couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed with each step she took and how the sun rays shone in her hair as she sat in the sunlight. She was caught in a golden halo of light and he stopped awestruck at the sight of her.

"An angel." He swore under his breath. Hermione glanced up at him and smiled as if she had heard.

Hermione's POV

"An angel." He muttered. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. An angel he thought? Really, he did seem to have some sort of infatuation with her. She blushed and dug out a quill and parchment from the ruins of her bag. She really did need to finish this essay for professor Snape on the qualities of wolfsbane. Hermione was distracted by the drag of a chair opposite her. Sneaking a look towards the man sitting before her she noticed that he was already staring at her and she hurriedly looked back at her essay plan.

"Hermyownee, vould you go to the Yule Ball vith me?" Viktor asked.

Hermione shot up straight in the couch she was curled up in, spilling ink all over the floor.

Hastily she cleaned up the spill, and fought a rising blush that was madly trying to claw its way across her face. Stuttering to come up with a legitimate answer, Viktor's face fell and he got up to leave. Really Hermione, whats the matter with you, any girl would be jumping at the chance to go with him! He's good looking, intelligent, forward. What else could you want? Oh right, a certain red head who has never noticed you more than a friend. Hermione thought sarcastically. It's not like I'll have a date anyway. She sighed.

"Yes." She said just as he was about to leave. He spun around and a grin lit up his face making Hermione's heart beat enthusiastically.

Viktor's POV

Yes, she said YES! Viktor mentally hi fived himself and allowed a grin to claim his features. He spun around and walked back over to her.

"I vill meet you at the great hall at 7." He informed her and marched out of the library to return to the Durmstrang ship.

Hermione's POV

Hermione watched him leave the library, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. If she didn't know any better she would say she was beginning to crush on the brawny quidditch player.


	2. The drawing of a dress with a surprise

Chapter 2, the drawing of a dress with a surprise

Hermione's POV

Hermione sat in the girls' dormitory wondering what she had done. She supposed she was doing the right thing by the school by choosing to go to the ball with Krum, but it felt very close to being a traitor in Harry and Ron's eyes. Should she tell them? No. It would only cause more trouble and the rate that the boy's were going; it was hardly likely they were even talking to each other with Ron getting all huffy at Harry for being chosen to be one of the Hogwarts Champions. Hermione believed Harry when he said that he didn't put his name in, and she had seen for herself what happened when Fred and George tried to beat Dumbledore's age line. It just wasn't possible that Harry had done it. Hermione sighed, what was happening to her life? First Harry and Ron fighting, and now agreeing to go to the ball with Viktor. What next? Mumbling unintelligently she rose off her bed and walked to the common room to find Ginny.

Viktor's POV

Viktor lay on his bed in the Durmstrang ship, the murky glow of the Black lake outside the porthole to his right. He held a stack of pictures that were given to him by some girls on his way to the ship the other day after he spoke to Hermione. He had considered throwing them into lake but was wary of the eyes that followed him after he accepted them. Groaning, Viktor started to leaf through them. They were all pictures of him. Of him flying, of him walking through the Hogwarts courtyard, of him in the library. Screwing them up with a disgusted grunt, he lit them on fire with his wand. What did they want from him? He did his best to show he wasn't interested but they just kept coming. Sighing Viktor got up to go to the Great hall for dinner.

Hermione's POV

Finding Ginny wasn't very difficult. She was talking to Neville by the fire and looked up when Hermione joined them on the couch and they immediately included her in the conversation.

"Neville, what colour are your dress robes?" Ginny inquired. Screwing his face up in concentration Neville tried to think of the colour.

"Black, with gold thread." Neville told her. Hermione realised that they were going to the Yule ball together and sized Ginny up for a dress.

"Ginny, what would you think about a bronze dress?" Hermione asked. Receiving a glare, Hermione chuckled and rephrased her question.

"Okay, what about blue?" She said instead. At this Ginny and Neville grinned. Blue would be the perfect colour. It complimented both of their eyes. Hermione thought to herself. Abruptly, Neville stood up and raced out of the common room leaving the two girls looking bewildered. Across the room Lavender saw their puzzlement.

"He's gone to Advanced Herbology." She told them as she left the common room.

Ginny looked at Hermione who shrugged. She didn't know about that either. Pulling out a sketch book from her bag Hermione began drawing a dress for Ginny. Ginny cuddled up against Hermione and made slight change here and there for what she wanted. Finally the dress sketch was done, a scoop neck in a daring bold cut with intricate embroidery on the free-flowing skirt in royal blue. All that was left was to make it. Turning to a fresh page Hermione began to sketch a new dress. Frills fell off the shoulders and a belt circulated the waist of the dress, letting the skirt flow from beneath. Finally she added the colour, a deep dusty rose that would shine with the light. Ginny let out the breath she had been holding.

"It's beautiful Mione. But who is it for?" she murmured. Hermione smiled and decided she better let Ginny know, rather than wait for the unveiling.

"It's for me Gin, I'm going with Viktor Krum." She whispered with a giggle.

Ginny stared at her in shock.  
>"You're going with Krum?" she whispered, conscious of the girls sitting behind them, fawning over pictures of the Bulgarian quidditch player. Hermione nodded.<p>

"Merlin! When did that happen?" Ginny asked, her face a mask of surprise and shock.

"In the library yesterday. Surprisingly he didn't have an army of fan-girls around." Hermione muttered sending a dark look at the girls behind them. Romilda Vane was boasting that Viktor had been staring at her. Hermione shook her head.

"Come on Gin, it's nearly dinner time." She said leading her friend to the portrait hole.

Viktor's POV

Viktor watched Hermione enter the great hall with the red head. She was so pretty with her face animated. She seemed to be having a heated conversation with the girl, gesturing with her hands frequently. Beside him sat a blonde guy, who was relentlessly trying to gain his attention. Draco Malfoy noticed the direction of Krum's gaze and scowled. She always had to beat him at everything.

"That's the mudblood. Hermione Granger." Draco sneered. Beside him Viktor finally turned to look at him.

"Don't ever call her that again." Viktor rumbled, giving Draco a glare before returning his gaze to Hermione, Viktor began to ignore the blonde beside him once more. With a murderous glare Draco stood and left the great hall. Viktor didn't notice his absence, too caught up in watching Hermione. She really was an angel he decided, and even if she was muggle-born, he wanted her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tease those perfect lips with his own. Shaking his head to rid himself of the torturous images Viktor finished his food and left the Great hall.

Hermione's POV

Hermione barely ate that night. Feeling Viktor's gaze on her from the Slytherin table was slightly disturbing. Pushing her food round her plate she finally gave up on eating and grabbed a book from her bag. Ron, seeing that Hermione wasn't eating, asked if he could have her left over food. Nodding Hermione handed her plate over. God forbid something comes between Ron and his food.

"So, have you two bumbleheads got dates for the Yule ball yet?" Fred asked Ron and Harry. Mutely they both shook their heads.

"Who are you going with anyway?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Angelina." Fred smirked.

"Have you even asked her yet?" Hermione asked. Fred stood up and motioned to get Angelina's attention. She looked up and smiled at him.  
>"Angelina will you go to the ball with me?" He called. She nodded and went back to her food.<p>

"See, that's how you do it!" Fred grinned, "Mione, are you going with anyone?"

Hermione blushed and lowered her head, pretending to be engrossed in her book. She didn't want anyone but Ginny to know just yet. Closing her book she excused herself and headed to the dorms, only to be stopped just outside the great hall to survey the scene before her.


	3. A confrontation, or two

Chapter 3, A confrontation, or two...

Hermione's POV

Hermione surveyed the scene before her in horror. There were hexes being thrown left, right and center! Viktor's back was facing her and she could see the malicious face of Malfoy in front of him. Quietly she edged off to the side and threw a shield charm between them. Looking for the source of the charm Malfoy narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"You can't even beat me in a duel Krum, you had to get your little mudblood girlfriend to save you, just like precious Potter!" Malfoy spat and spun on his heel, leaving them alone. Hermione removed the charm and walked up to Viktor to see if he was okay. Placing a hand on his jaw she raised his face to hers. The skin along his cheekbone was purpling rapidly and Hermione frowned. That had gotta hurt, she thought to herself. Hermione pursed her lips then stood on tiptoe to kiss the bruised cheek gently. Viktor's eyes rounded and he slipped a hand around her waist, the other curling in her hair. Hermione took a deep breath and blew it out heavily, leaning up as she did.

Viktor's POV

God, she felt great. With soft voluminous hair tangled around his hand Viktor was feeling content. His other hand was settled on her waist and she fit perfectly into his larger hands. She was just, wondrous. Viktor leant forward and got lost in the scent of her, like oranges and books. It was intoxicating and he breathed deeply to consume her scent some more. Her eyes fluttered closed the closer he leaned towards her and without thinking about it; he brushed his lips against hers. Oh the heavens she tasted magnificent! With a low growl he kissed her again, this time with more force. Hesitantly, she began to return the kiss, making Viktor clutch her tighter. Dear Merlin, he better stop, Viktor thought amidst the swirl of his lust filling thoughts. Just one more taste, his mouth begged. Just one more step! Viktor fought with his mental self, but eventually gave in. Cautiously, he traced her smooth lips with his tongue and he could taste her gasp like a breath of intoxicating potion. Taking her parted lips as an invitation, he teased her tongue with his own, before pulling away. Looking at her now, with her rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes and raspberry lips, Viktor just wanted to kiss her again. Reluctantly though, he bid her goodnight and left the castle for the ship. Honestly, he was making progress to where he wanted to be, he thought happily. He finally got the kiss he wanted, that's for sure. Grinning, Viktor changed and got into bed, hoping to see her tomorrow.

Hermione's POV

With her lips still tingling from her first kiss, Hermione made her way up to the Gryffindor common room to sit by the fire. Once seated, she played her fingertips across her lips, savouring the feel of his lips on hers. Dear lord the man could kiss! Even if he was playing it safe with her. Shocked, she realised that without a doubt, she wanted to be kissed again by him. Smiling, she closed her eyes to better replay the moment. That was how Harry and Ron found her; head back, eyes closed and a small smile.

"Err, Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly. Hermione's eyes flew open and she quickly replaced her smile with a stern look.

"I hope you're not here to ask me to do your homework again." She berated. Ron dropped his gaze hurriedly and Hermione knew she was right, at least on Ron's behalf. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We want to know if you know anyone we can go to the ball with." Harry stated. Hermione raised her brows. Were they serious? Are they really that clueless? Hermione shook her head in exasperation. Honestly, they really had no clue how to go about these things.

"Hey Hermione, You're a girl!" Ron surmised. Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, well spotted," Hermione sneered.

"Well, why can't you come with one of us?" Ron suggested hopefully. Hermione glowered at him.

"No, I can't." Hermione snapped at him. Merlin couldn't he take a hint and stop asking?

"Oh, come on," he said, his face taking a more pink tone than before. "We need partners! We're gunna look stupid if everyone else has one and we don't!" Ron whined. Shaking her head, Hermione sighed, this was starting to hurt her head.

"I can't come with you because I'm already going with someone." Hermione said, her cheeks reddening furiously. Ron looked at her oddly. As the portrait door swung open and Ginny came in, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; surely Ginny could back her up without saying who she was going with?

Ron who was getting more annoying and grouchier by the second opened his fat mouth once again,

"You're lying. You're going with Neville aren't you?" He asked gruffly.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN RONALD! NO I AM NOT GOING WITH NEVILLE AND I SHARNT TELL YOU WHO I AM GOING WITH BECAUSE YOUR BEING A PRAT! NOW SHOVE OFF!" Hermione shouted as she left the room to go to the dormitory. She could hear Ron and Harry asking Ginny what was wrong with her but Ginny just shrugged them off and told them that she was going with Neville and who Hermione went with was none of their concern. Murmuring a quick thank-you to Ginny, Hermione ran the rest of the way to her bed and fell down exhausted. Thank god McGonagall had already helped her make the dresses for Ginny and herself, the ball was already tomorrow night. 

hey guys! so, third chapter. :D

review all so far please, it very little to ask.  
>there will only be one more chapter of VKHG The Asking.

then i will be starting on my Dramione story!

tah guys! xoxox


	4. The Dance

Chapter 4, The ball of disaster and wicked smiles

Viktor's POV

Gathering his cloak, Viktor stalked out of the ship towards the main hall. This eve he would see her again. And surely she would be the most beautiful girl at the ball tonight. She was an angel for merlins sake. She would outshine even the most beautiful veela! Entering the castle, he found Professor Dumbledore awaiting him with the other champions.

"You will all be opening the ball with your partners, performing an evening three step. After that, the dance floor is open to champions and staff, then students as well." He announced. "Please collect your partners and make your way to the great hall where the ball will commence." And with that Dumbledore left the champions. Viktor started up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room to wait for Hermione to appear. Before long, girls started to trickle out of the portrait, openly staring and giggling behind their hands as they moved past him. Viktor sighed, if only they knew that he was only there for one girl and one girl only. Then she stepped out of the portrait. His breath caught and he could feel his heart start to pound. Surely he couldn't be so lucky. Hermione was ravishing. Her periwinkle dress floated lightly and her mess of curls had been swept up into an elegant cascade of caramel curls. Whispers started fluttering about as he approached her and clasped her hand in his. Slowly he brought it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Snatches of whispers reached his ears.

"Who is that?"

"So jealous…"

A rosy blush had sprinkled itself across Hermione's cheeks as he returned her hand and Viktor felt a smile bloom on his own.

"Come, Hermyownee. Ve are to have the first dance." He gestured towards the stairs, taking her arm and placing it on his own. Together they walked towards the great hall, ignoring the whispers and exclamations of surprise as people realised just who was on the arm of the Bulgarian quidditch player.

Hermione's POV

The first dance went well. Hermione was able to concentrate on the fact that she had a lovely dance partner who didn't step on her toes and she was able to ignore the harsh glares that she was receiving from majority of the female student body and one Ronald Weasley. It was romantic being swung around like something out of a fairytale, not to mention that Viktor was quite handsome. If the whole night was like this then it would probably be one of the best nights of her life to date. After the formal dances finished, the Wizarding Sisters took to the floor and the dancing went up a notch, everything was energetic and exciting and Hermione felt that there was nothing she wanted more. Dancing with Viktor was pleasant, but underneath it all there was a twinge that reminded her that although she liked Ron, he had treated her poorly in assuming that she would wait around to be his date, even though if he had of asked her first she would have said yes.

"Vould you like a drink?" Viktors question interrupted her musings and she nodded, she could use a drink right about now.

"I vill get us some if you vant to sit vith your friends." Viktor gestured to where Harry and Ron sat looking out of place and uncomfortable without their dates. Again she nodded and they went their separate ways for the time being.

**HI guys, I thought that I would end this here as we all know what happens next with Ron and Hermione and I didn't want to write that part. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this cute little paring while it lasted but this is it from Viktor and Hermione.**

**I know that the conclusion has been a long time in coming but I just hadn't found the right kind of inspiration to finish it. **

**If you're looking for more of my work, check out my other stories!**

**SEE THE TENSION BETWEEN US (Draco/Hermione)**

**TEN YEARS (Draco/Hermione, Narcissa)**

**SIMPLY FORGIVE (Draco/Hermione)**


End file.
